Letting Go
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Meeting the spirit of someone you have killed can really send a jolt through you. - AU/Tag to 'Fannysmakin' 7x4 One-shot


**Author's Note: So, another spirit talking Tag/AU to 'Fannysmakin'' Season 7 Episode 4. I've lost my writing folder, and therefore can not upload any more fanfictions or updates, and while I am absolutely devastated I watched this episode and saw an opportunity. Sorry if people dislike this, I'm not the biggest fan either but this is one plot bunny that would not stop gnawing at me. **

**I am also listening to some pretty depressing songs right now…:/ Literally, I have the playlist labelled 'Depression and general teenagey angst' playing on repeat…**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Meeting the spirit of someone you have killed can really send a jolt through you.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, CBS does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Letting Go<strong>

"You…killed me?" A voice broke Greg from his thoughts and his head flew up to see a teenage kid standing there.

Greg observed him through his one swollen eye and then his mouth fell slightly agape and he wanted to be sick, he never wanted to meet the spirit of someone he killed, heck, he hated meeting spirits in general! Damn his Nana and her stupid psychic abilities, why hadn't he foreseen that damn beating? The spirit shuffled and Greg was reminded that he was in the room, stuck for words to say Greg just muttered incoherently, "You're…you're that Demetrius James kid…I didn't mean to…I really didn't…"

Demetrius' expression turned to one of sorrow, "My mom is gonna blame yous."

"Um…what?" Greg asked, confused.

"Yous killed me, my mom gonna kill ya." Demetrius stated.

Greg gulped, "Man, I didn't mean to kill you."

Demetrius shrugged, "I know dat, hell I think everyone but de black community is gonna know dat. But they're gonna call yous a killer, and everyone will be out for blood, specifically, _your_ blood."

"You were coming at me! It was self defence!" Greg said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah man, I was drunk as, I wouldn't normally of done that innit, but ya know, yous was comin' at me and I jus' flipped, innit." Demetrius confessed.

To bad the confession of a spirit wasn't going to help in court.

Greg sighed, "My boss told me your mom was pressing charges against me…saying I killed you because you were black…."

"Dat dun surprise me man, my mom jus' wanna get me bro' through school innit, he in a bad place and some money wouldn't be dat bad in her situation, you get me drift?" Demetrius told him.

Greg did get his drift, however hard it was to translate Demetrius' weird speech pattern, "She's suing me so that she can put her son through school?"

"Somethin' like that innit. Anyways man, I jus' got booted of spirit highway, an' I'm guessin' yous is the closest ghost whisperer in town, so's hows 'bout you tell me how ta get to the next life. I dun like it here man, its cold as." The cold was to be expected, it normally was until they reached the next phase, spirits should never be stuck in the in between than longer than necessary otherwise they became upset and started doing bad things.

Greg bit his bottom lip for a second until it started throbbing and he remembered that it was bruised. "You have got to finish what you've started…do you need anything to be finished?" He asked.

Demetrius shook his head, "Only thin' I haven't done is get me brother through school, but that ain't dat important innit. I'm sure mom can do dat."

Greg frowned, "I'm not sure, Demetrius, I think your mom is pretty torn up about your death, and she might not be able to do anything."

Demetrius shook with what looked like a sob and surprised Greg, "I jus' dun wanna leave them without me man! How could I 'ave been so stupid? My bro is screwed without me innit."

Greg stood up slowly then painfully and tentatively made his way towards the boy and slowly placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, suddenly thankful that his psychic abilities allowed him to feel the spirits, "Maybe you need more faith in them…him?"

Demtrius' form shook again with another sob, "Nah man, he was gettin' into everythin' he was never outta trouble, always in. He needs someone ta, like, keep in line, innit."

Demetrius turned and looked into Greg's eyes, and Greg could see all that the family had gone through, all the pain, the torture. The brokenness, the way that Demetrius was the glue that held them together when there dad had skipped, how he had held his brother when he was let out of juvie, how he paid the bills because his mom couldn't fully afford it.

Greg swallowed, trying not to cry himself from the onslaught of emotions that were emanating from this spirit, he considered his words carefully then said, "I don't know how you can do that anymore, you're dead…I think you just need to let go." Greg winced; maybe that was the wrong choice of words.

"I can't le' go!" Demetrius shouted, "He's my bother, and if I le' go, he'll think I've forgotten 'im!" Demetrius put his face in his hands and started sobbing heartbrokenly.

Greg gulped, he had done this, he had broken up the already struggling family. As if he hadn't felt guilty enough! Now that has to be wracked up because he's met by the spirit. Greg took a small step closer to Demetrius. When he didn't react, Greg took another step, and another, and another, until he was directly in front of Demetrius and not just at an arms length away.

Slowly he spread his arms out and encircled the spirit in a hug. To outsiders it would look like Greg had gone mad and had decided that hugging air would be a good way to pass time. In reality Greg was comforting a spirit of a person whom he had killed and was struggling to let go and move on.

Greg opened and closed his mouth repeatedly while rubbing his hand up and down Demetrius' back trying to think of something to say.

Then the words came to him, "God decides the path he walks, it is pre-destined, whatever happens, happens."

Now, Greg was certain he had been talking to Nana Olaf to much, because he _never_ said anything like that.

Demetrius' shaking sobs stopped momentarily, "What did yous say?" He asked confused.

Greg felt sweat gather on his brow, pissing off spirits was never a good idea, "I…ummm…said, that God decides…"

Demetrius nodded, "Yeah, God does decide, but dat don't mean we can't, like, help with the decision, innit."

Greg was suddenly very confused, he thought he had annoyed this man, "Oh…ummm…what are you saying?"

"Yous can look after me brother innit!" Demetrius exclaimed suddenly looking very happy.

Greg suddenly caught his train of though, "Ho, no! I'm willing to help you pass on, but I don't think your mum will even let me within 100_ feet_ of your brother, let alone close enough to _help _him!"

Demetrius moaned, "Help a brother out man!" he begged.

"No, okay, I'll pass on messages, I'll sometimes deliver packages or offer one last hug so they feel loved before passing, but I am not going to go into a room with a person who wants to cause me _bodily harm_, I mean look at me! I'm already a walking mummy!" Greg exclaimed.

Demetrius glared at Greg, "Man, yous talking 'bout movin' on, but hows am I meant ta do dat if yous won't even do what I ask?"

Greg considered this for a second, was risking bodily harm and, you know, death worth helping a spirit pass on? If he didn't help the spirit move on, he'd probably be back in a few years to kill the spirit again because he didn't pass on.

Demetrius watch Greg consider this for a few minutes and became impatient, "So, dude, what's it gonna be?"

Greg snapped to look into the eyes of the boy he had killed, and groaned and conceded, "Yes…" He whispered.

Demetrius' eyes lit up at the news, "Aw, man! Dat is of da hook innit! Aw, man, you has no idea how happy I am!"

"I think I have an inkling." Greg muttered, tearing his eyes away from Demetrius. It may have something to do with the occasional empathy that came with being a psychic, but Greg could feel the happiness that he had said yes radiating off of Demetrius.

"Man, thanks!" Demetrius pulled Greg in for a hug and basically squeezed the life out of him, but seeing as the spirit had no real substance that could be seen, his injuries where not worsened.

Greg just awkwardly patted Demetrius on the back.

Demetrius pulled back and then shuffled away as if trying to keep what dignity he felt he had lost even though no one could see him. He coughed and then said, "I dun want yous doin' nothin' dat could get yous in trouble, jus' like, if he shows up down ta police station…like help him out or somethin'"

Greg nodded half-heartedly, he would give it a go, unless Demetrius' brother was guilty in which case, he couldn't do anything. "Well…umm…Demetrius, do you reckon you can let go yet? Can you move on?"

Fear suddenly showed on Demetrius' face, "What's over ta other side?"

"That would be ruining the big punch line." Greg said.

"Is it warm?" He asked.

Greg shrugged, "I've been told."

"Man, I'm gonna be goin' ta hell ain't I? All cause of that man."

Greg shook his head, "I don't know…you need to cross, otherwise, you'll never know."

Demetrius nodded, "Well, I guess now's as good a time as any, righ'?"

Greg nodded, "Take your time, if you need to, but the longer you stay here…"

"The colder it gets." Demetrius finished for him. Sighing Demetrius closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths until a golden light bathed him. It was so bright Greg had to look away and when he turned back Demetrius was gone.

Tears filled Greg's eyes as he shuffled back to his bed and sunk into the mattress wondering what on earth he had just got himself into.

Meeting the spirit of someone he had killed really had sent a jolt through him, a shook went through him as he realised that Demetrius wasn't just a mindless criminal, he had, had a chance of a future…there was so much potential and Greg had cut it short.

_Nah, man, it ain't your fault, shut it man._

Greg heard Demetrius' voice echo through his head and chuckled lightly, maybe Demetrius didn't blame him, but others would always blame him, but then again, maybe Demetrius' spirit would straighten them out.

_Dam right I will. _Was the whisper Greg heard as he closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the second<strong> **one-shot in which Greg has psychic powers and it is slightly AU and he's talking to a victim. I am still frustrated about my stupid writing folder and will not stop until I find it, but I love writing Greg one-shots! Anyway, I hate the ending. Demetrius' speech pattern is based on a friend of mine called Kaeran! He laughed when he read it and said 'Dat is well wicked…innit!' So sorry if you don't like it! Review please! It would mean so much!**

**xXxrouxXx **


End file.
